1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of universal plug and play (UPnP) communication, and more particularly relates to management of contact information in an UPnP home network environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, UPnP telephony has extended telephony experience in the home. The UPnP telephony also has developed an address book feature in the UPnP telephony called as a Phone data Model. The phone data model is a profiling standard for accessing phone related setting using devices like Television (TV) so that the user can access the phone settings using the TV device. The TV acts as a telephony control point (TelCP) to control phone related setting in a telephony server (TS) (e.g., mobile phone).
The phone data model also defines an address book which enables the user to manage the address book from the TCP devices like TV. A configuration management service (CMS) is defined by the UPnP forum allows the user to access the address book for adding a new contact entry, deleting existing contact entry, and browsing contacts.
However, the TS does not allow the TelCP provides notification in case contact information associated with contacts is updated in an address book. Also, the TS does not allow the TelCP to share personal contact card with a remote party (e.g., WAN user).